The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading a cassette in a tape recorder and a method of assembling the same.
The structure of a conventional cassette loading apparatus for receiving a tape cassette and loading and unloading the cassette on and from a deck in a tape recorder is schematically shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a cassette holder 1 for receiving a tape cassette (not shown) is movably combined with left and right guide chassis 41 and 42 fixed on a deck (not shown). The cassette holder 1 is constituted by upper and lower members 10 and 20 and side members 21 and 22 and receives the tape cassette.
Also, a pair of side arms 31 and 32 are rotatably combined with the side members 21 and 22 of the cassette holder 1. In this case, the side arms 31 and 32 are connected to each other by a shaft 30 so as to interlock with each other. Thus, the cassette holder 1 with a tape cassette received therein slides along guide grooves 41a, 41b, 42a and 42b formed on the guide chassis 41 and 42 as the side arms 31 and 32 rotate so that the tape cassette is loaded on the deck.
However, the cassette loading apparatus having such a structure must be separately provided with the side arms 31 and 32 combined with the cassette holder 1 and the shaft 30 for connecting the side arms 31 and 32. Therefore, the number of components and man hours for assembly are increased, and the assembly of the guide chassis 41 and 42 and the cassette holder 1 are complicated.